Home
by superninja
Summary: Obi-Wan story. Obi-Wan and his padawan learner journey to Naboo. Mushy, so deal.


Home 

by superninja! 

Hi ya! (That was my ninja move in case you didn't know…) All characters belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd., yadda, yadda, yadda… 

The last rays of sun trickled away over the gleaming spires of Corsucant, leaving the whole of the landscape bathed in tawny gold. Obi-Wan Kenobi climbed the wide steps up to the west tower, ignoring his reflection in the polished steel that lined the walls. His robes swished back and forth faintly behind him as he hurried towards the archway at the far end that would lead out into the open air. Out onto the veranda, he headed towards the dark figure gazing out over the horizon.

"Master Windu," he greeted the tall dark man.

Mace Windu turned toward the young jedi, acknowledging him with a slight nod.

"I came as quickly as I could," Obi-Wan continued, and moved to the other man's side, his gaze flitting out briefly towards the horizon.

"Then you know what this concerns," the dark man replied. Obi-Wan lowered his head, and shifted uneasily.

"The Sith Lord."

Windu nodded silently. "Your charge is in danger, Obi-Wan. WE are in danger." The younger man looked up briefly to meet his dark eyes."Master Yoda would have him stay here on Corsucant under our watchful eye, but the council thinks otherwise. I agree with them."

Obi-Wan looked up sharply, then his eyes darted away in frustration. "So the council has already decided the matter, without even notifying me?"

The older man sighed, and gathered his robes around him. He looked out towards the city-planet, teeming with life. The twinkling lights of the city winked and shined like the stars in the heavens. "He has been attacked…twice now," Mace said, raising his heavy brows.

"But he survived," Obi-Wan said plainly, "and he grows stronger daily. Surely with the protection of the council…"

"You fail to see the whole matter!" Mace suddenly interrupted him. "How did Anakin survive this last battle with the Sith Lord?"

Obi-Wan looked puzzled, not quite sure where the jedi master was headed.

"He…was able to flee," he answered, trying to recall the events clearly, "The Sith Lord had trapped him on a walkway. They fought. Anakin said he lacked in speed, but he was so strong," Kenobi's voice trailed off. "The Sith pinned him, and was to deliver a killing blow, when Anakin drew his strength and raised his saber, blocking the blow, but losing his hand in the process." He gazed down at his own hand, and flexed the tense muscles. "He threw himself onto the walkway below, to live to fight another day. He almost died…"

"All true," Windu interrupted, "but you miss one crucial factor. That he lived at all."

Obi-Wan's eyes flared up at his words. "Anakin is a skilled Padawan!"

"Do not be insulted, Obi-Wan," the other warned, and raised his finger towards him. "The boy lived because the Sith wished it."

Obi-Wan looked towards him in disgust. "That's absurd! It doesn't make…"

"He is TESTING him, Obi-Wan! He knows!"

Obi-Wan stumbled backward, trying to gain a hold of his emotions. "WHAT does he know?" Mace looked straight into his eyes.

"He knows he is the Chosen One." 

He could not help the sense of foreboding he had as Anakin joined him on the transport to Naboo. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt that Master Yoda was right. Obi-Wan had tried to do the best he could to keep Anakin on the light path, but he was still young and inexperienced himself, as much as he hated to admit it. The council helped provide the stability that Anakin needed to focus on his training, to learn the patience necessary to achieve his goals. Now they were headed to Naboo, a suggestion of Anakin himself. The boy was unaware that he was being sent away. He had been lead to believe it was a part of his training. Though Obi-Wan knew the boy sensed the anxiety of the situation, he felt that he didn't quite have a grasp the meaning behind his exile. This was all too sudden, too confusing. Anakin was his best friend, a man he knew almost as well as himself! He couldn't let himself believe the suggestions of the council, the accusations against his charge. Anakin would be a jedi knight. Anakin WANTED to be a jedi knight, not a mindless piece of clay for the Sith Lord to mold into his own evil creation. His future was uncertain, Yoda himself had taught him such. But he had also taught him that there are myriad paths to be taken or discarded in the future. Obi-Wan felt certain that Anakin would choose the right path. He looked across the bridge at the young man, happily eyeing the cockpit controls. A small smile crept over his face. In a way, he envied Anakin. He had a true lust for life. It made him difficult to train in the rigorous ways of the jedi, and Obi-Wan knew he could never truly squash that part of him. He wouldn't let himself, no matter what the council said – he wouldn't betray Anakin that way. Still, Anakin had taken some time to adjust to, and he would do his best to lend him the most important aspects of the jedi code, whether he liked it or not. He watched Anakin fidget, his hands weaving subtle patterns on his robe. The youth lacked patience that was for sure. He looked away towards the readout on the panel beside him. They had many long hours until they reached Naboo. Glancing up, he could see his apprentice studying him. He gave a slight smile, and a nod of recognition. When he rose, so did Anakin, and they both headed out into the corridor that lead to their private chambers. Obi-Wan slipped his hands into the arms of his robe, clearing his mind on the short walk to the meditation room.

"Do you think she'll remember me?" Anakin asked, breaking the silence. Obi-Wan's brow furrowed as he tried to recall a name or a face. Suddenly the room became alive with nervous energy. "Amidala," Anakin offered. "The Queen?"

"Ah, yes…," he nodded in realization. "It's been years since she has seen you." They reached the meditation room, and Obi-Wan paused before the door, waiting to see if Anakin would join him.

"So what do you think?" the youth asked, trying to play calm. The older man smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Trust me Anakin, you're quite impossible to forget." Obi-Wan almost laughed when his face twisted into annoyance, as he turned into the room as the automatic door shut behind him. 

Both men stood as straight as arrows as the heavy door to the throne room slid open. There were few attendants and courtiers present. A few familiar faces, Captain Panaka, the governor Sio Bibble, the Queens own handmaidens dressed in dark green cloaks. At the dais at the end of the room, sat the figure of Queen Amidala, clothed in verdant ceremonial robes, and elegant face paint. Despite the familiarity of her form, it was plain she was no longer a girl. Silence filled the room as she stood, and Anakin and Obi-Wan approached her rigid form, the only noise in the room their heels clicking on the cold marble floor. In her even, monotone voice she addressed them.

"Gentlemen, we are honored by your presence here today. Let it not be forgotten that through your goodwill, my people live free." Both men bowed curtly and removed the hood of their cloaks. "I welcome you both, and bestow upon you all the rights and privileges of a citizen of Naboo."

Both men bowed again before her, and Obi-Wan spoke. "It is by the code of the jedi that we serve you, my Queen."

"I can think of no greater an honor," she replied. "May your stay here be long and peaceful."

The small group parted, and she made her way out of the room, followed closely by her handmaidens with their long gowns trailing behind them. Anakin turned to watch her leave with perfect poise, her movements never betraying any emotion. Afterwards, Panaka approached them both, smiling, and greeting them shook their hands.

"You've grown, boy!" he almost laughed. "I think her highness would never have recognized you had we not been informed of your arrival."

A huge grin stretched across Anakin's face. Obi-Wan smiled politely, exchanging pleasantries with Sio Bibble. Panaka ushered them out into the long hallway, and directed them to their quarters. Touring the castle with them, he showed them a few sights they had been unable to take in during their short stay years ago. The castle held an amazing collection of primitive artifacts and countless other works of art. The Queen had been very kind, setting aside several chambers for their use alone, and instructing her own architects to modify the rooms as they saw fit. Obi-Wan had chosen a simple room near the garden to double as a training facility and a makeshift jedi temple. He tried to put aside his feelings of apprehension. After all, this was their new home. 

The feast that followed later that night was sure to go down in the history of Naboo. Obi-Wan had never seen so elaborate a celebration, filled with so many incredible delights. The air in the banquet hall was heady, filled with wine and the smells of exotic foods. Anakin barely touched his plate, eyeing Amidala the entire night from just a few seats away. Obi-Wan had had to nudge him a few times just to remind him not to stare. But then she would catch his eyes, and give him a reassuring smile, and Anakin would go right back into his trance. It was obvious that Amidala intended to have a good time tonight. Dressed as a handmaiden she mingled freely with all of the guests while Sabé had the unfortunate task of playing queen for a day. The company was pleasant enough, but the jedi knight couldn't help but be distracted. There was so much on his mind tonight, not just his conflicted feelings towards his charge, but the painful familiarity of his surroundings. He let his gaze focus on a dancer, bending head over heels in gossamer robes, her dark hair twisted into gravity defying loops and braids, her pale skin glinting in the strange mixture of moonlight and artificial lighting that surrounded her. Then he felt a shift in the room. He rose quickly, and glanced about. Anakin was already at his side, his hand resting on his hip where his lightsaber lay. Panaka exchanged a worried look with the Queen, but Obi-Wan eased him back with his hand. The captain frowned as the room became deathly quiet.

"I felt it, Obi-Wan. A shift in the Force, cold, like space."

"Yes," he answered, "You are right to act on your instincts Anakin."

Then, as quickly as it came, it was gone. Both men eased their stance, but quickly scanned the room with their eyes. Finally, Obi-Wan sighed, and Anakin sank back down into his chair. The presence had evaded them. Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin, who seemed as though he had already forgotten about it, along with the rest of the party, and was engaged in an animated conversation with Amidala.

"Senator Palpatine!" Amidala cried out, displaying a warmth of emotion.

"My Queen, I am sorry to have arrived so late." She rose, leaving Anakin alone at the end of the table. 

"Better late than never, Chancellor." The two exchanged a smile, and she cheerfully lead Palpatine to a seat near the head of the table. "I have not heard from you in weeks. You must tell me of your affairs on Corsucant."

Anakin sat politely, eavesdropping on snippets of their conversation. It was obvious that Amidala was very interested in the affairs of the Galactic Senate. She had only been before them on a couple of occasions, but rumor was that if she ever stepped down from ruling, she would be more than happy to take a senatorial role on behalf of her people. Obi-Wan watched the exchange, and soon Palpatine, being the good politician he was, had made Anakin a part of their conversation. The jedi knight took the opportunity to slip away from the party and out into the night. 

He walked along the parapets heading towards the rounded building at the far end. He entered it, now dark and damp as shadows scurried along the walls from clouds passing through the midnight sky. He glanced down at the empty, cold stone pit, remembering his friend and mentor that he had lost. Emotions that he thought buried deeply came tumbling to the surface. His friend was one with the Force now, such was the way of things, but still he did not let go. If this place was to truly become his home, if he was to truly teach Anakin as best he could, he would have to. He closed his eyes, and his mind flashed back to the image of his mentor's still form upon the funeral pyre. A lump formed in his throat as he recalled the battle that took place just moments away, of the loss he felt as the Sith Maul pierced Qui-Gon through the chest. Of his friend falling in silence to the floor, and then the rage. Oh how he had hated. He had never felt it before until that moment – the Dark Side. It had beckoned to him, singing to his very soul to give into his anger and strike the sith down with every ounce of hatred he possessed. The memory brought a strange metallic taste to his mouth, and he shuddered.

"Are you well?"

Obi-Wan spun around, startled that he had not sensed another presence nearby. He found the author of the voice standing in the archway to the chamber. It was Amidala, standing perfectly still in her ornate handmaiden robes. Obi-Wan sighed and let his hand rest on the stone.

"I'm sorry, I've interrupted you…" she turned and started away back towards the banquet hall. "No, please, your highness. Please don't leave on my account."

She reappeared in the doorway, and made her way around the circumference of the room.

"The past is so persistent," she said, dragging her long white hand along the craggy surface of the walls. "It has robbed this place of its serenity, I think."

He glanced towards her, but could not make out here face, hidden in the shadows. "You are right, your majesty," he said stonily. "This place holds nothing for me but death."

His gazed turned outward and away towards the heavens, back towards Corsucant, the place he had always considered his home. The woman appeared next to him, looking down into the pit.

"But where there is death," she paused pushing away the dark earth with her pale white hands. "There is also life."

She moved away her hand, revealing a tiny green shoot pushing through the ash and dirt. Obi-Wan stared down towards the tiny plant then looked into the queen's pale face. He had never really looked at her closely before, he realized. Her large brown eyes stared back up at him, and he thought he could almost see something stirring, alive, in their depths. She really wasn't so pale, he thought, it was just the moonlight that cast the unearthly glow onto her smooth skin. She stared back into his blue eyes, unafraid, and he had to look away. Smiling softly, Amidala brushed at her dirty hands, trying to clean the soot from them.

"Here," Obi-Wan stated nervously, offering a corner of his dark brown robe.

He reached for her hands, slowly, and when she didn't pull them away, he took them in his and began to slowly rub away the soot. Obi-Wan could feel her examining him, and it sent an uncomfortable feeling down his spine. It wasn't entirely unpleasant but he had never felt so strange a sensation before. It ran through his body down to the tips of his fingers moving like electricity over her hands. His eyes fell on her wrists wrapped in golden ribbons up to the elegant velvet dress that seemed to fall from her shoulders, her long graceful neck adorned with gold and fire colored gems. They traced over her chin to her wine stained lips that were parted slightly as she breathed lightly through her mouth. He imagined that the stream of electricity followed his gaze as he finally met her eyes. 

"There you are!"

Amidala nearly jumped from fright as Anakin appeared in the doorway. He smiled brightly first seeing her, but his look faded into something puzzled. Amidala looked down and smiled sweetly, withdrawing her hands from Obi-Wan's. Anakin's lopsided grin returned as his teacher shifted trying to regain his bearings.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Anakin said, "your palace is huge. It'll take some time for me to acclimatize myself."

He offered an elbow to Amidala to escort her back towards the party. "How DID you manage to find each other?" Anakin added with a hint of sarcasm, glancing back at Obi-Wan.

Amidala looked up at him, and taking his elbow, regained her regal composure. "One could call it luck, I suppose."

She looked back over her shoulder at Obi-Wan, standing alone with a stolid look on his face, the dark shadows playing across his features. He crossed his arms defensively, but a wry smile passed over his lips. "In my experience, there's no such thing as luck."

Anakin laughed at his teacher and friend, and guided Amidala back towards the celebration. Obi-Wan looked down again at the green sprout pushing upwards to the light and smiled. Maybe this could be home after all.


End file.
